


Bonus Content

by Jui_Imouto_Chan



Series: The Mostly Human AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui_Imouto_Chan/pseuds/Jui_Imouto_Chan
Summary: Bonus Content from the MHAU





	1. Pet Shop

> **Anon asked: Has everyone seen the pet shop ad of Connor? If so what was their reactions?**

**Markus + Carl + Jericho:**  
They were scrolling through some news, since they’re all activists, they keep an eye out for anything important that would concern them, not to mention that Hank informed them that Connor was missing, and North, on ScreenShare, clicks on an article with the title, “The Purest Ad to Go Viral”. Markus’ jaw drops at the video, which he quickly saves to his phone 15 separate times. Simon sighs in adoration while Daniel is shaking from an overdose of cute. North shoved her face into a pillow to conceal her scream of delight (it doesn’t muffle well enough). Josh shares the video on all of his social media. Carl’s heart rate increases in his hospital room, leading to his AP700 caretaker to fuss over him while Carl kept on trying to get said android to look at the TV and the ad playing.

 **Hank + The Twins:**  
Collin tried desperately to look away but then ended up rewatching it. If he ever feels any negative emotions, he watches it. Conan doesn’t even hide his joy, he just smiles the slightest bit while he cries. Hank excused himself to his room, relieved that Connor was okay. The he just starts shouting at the air about how cute his youngest son is.

 **The Williams Fam + Ralph + Jerrys**  
All of them were gathered for a movie night, but they ended up watching the news instead, as they were too worried about Connor being missing. Then the reporters began talking about an ad that had already reached 60 million views within two hours of its posting—Ralph accidentally bit his own tongue when he saw the ad, the Jerrys were all squeezing each other’s arms for stability as they shook and smiled with shiny eyes. Kara and Luther were considering Alice’s newfound requests to get a pet.  
(In the future, Luther rescues an android polar bear from a poacher and Connor loves it. The bear’s name is *Timothy, after Alice’s fox plushie from childhood. [*—Yep, her toy’s actual name is Timothy. Took me too long to find that out, considering it’s in the character gallery info.])

  
**Kamski + Chloe + Gavin:**  
Kamski gets notifications whenever Connor is involved with anything, so he immediately played the ad on his giant screen and screenshot every one of Connor’s expressions.  
Chloe joined him and had the aggressively adoring reaction of shouting how he wasn’t allowed to be so cute, what did the world do to deserve such an amazing pure boi, he’s so adorable for a being of 6 feet. She may or may not have thrown a vase at the wall amidst her gushing over Connor.  
Gavin, meanwhile, held up his cat as he listed his frustrations over Connor’s looks—someone so tall shouldn’t be so soft and cute! Like, he and the puppies have the same eyes! It’s not fair!  
(Gavin remembered the one time Connor asked him if he could make some copies, and Gavin, gentleman that he is, said, “No, fuck off, Rejected Barbie.” Connor then proceeded to tilt his eyes and look at him with that pleading gaze and Gavin was the equivalent of Connor’s bitch for the day—Well, Connor DID say he likes dogs…)


	2. Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katisblue said: Hi. I'm feeling a little down lately so could I get some Anderson fluff (Connor,Collin,Conan,Hank and Sumo)? You don't have to though. Write whatever you want 😊

> “They look so cute!” Connor says, eyes bright.

  
“They did.” Hank agrees.

The twins in the photo stood with proper but still loose posture, small smiles on their faces as a younger Hank grinned in between them, standing on his knees with his arms around their shoulders. A small puppy sat in the blue-eyed twin’s hands, head tilted. The twins appeared to be in their early teens.

Hank grins amusedly as he grasps the edge of the page. “This next one is from Halloween—“

The book is torn from their hands and slammed shut. Collin appears to be blushing, tossing the book carelessly to Conan, who looks like he wants to crush it.

“Dad, we’ve talked about showing people our pictures.”

“We have? Huh, can’t remember.” Hank’s smirk was practically screaming that he was lying.

Connor looks incredibly upset by their photos being taken away from him, hands still outstretched with a pout on his face. He makes a grabby motion with his hands.

Conan holds it low behind him, out of Connor’s reach. Collin continues arguing with Hank.

Conan is so focused on making sure Connor didn’t get close enough, that when the book was snatched from his hands, it takes a moment for his grey eyes to widen in shock as he processes.

Connor is already up. He grabs the book from Sumo, who holds the book in his mouth, and immediately darts away. Collin and Conan pursue him, but he gracefully dodges them. Their movements are sloppy in their desperation to grab the book from him. He’s flipping through photos and cooing, and by the yellow spinning in his LED, they know that he’s putting the pictures into his memory.

He lets out a startled giggle at one of them and the twins feel heat in their cheeks; surely whatever he’s seeing is embarrassing!

Connor only lets them catch him once he’s finished looking through, closing the book and slowing down. They tackle him to the couch and see Sumo and Hank, who’d been watching their chase, jump slightly in surprise. Hank laughs out loud, Sumo boofing twice, and then turns to view the scene a bit better.

Collin narrows his golden eyes at Connor with burning intensity as he and Conan grab onto Connor’s wrists and pin down his legs, leaving one of each of their own hands free to—

Connor shrieks out laughter, giggles and pleads escaping him as he struggles. He begs Hank for help but Hank just chuckles and pats Sumo’s head, watching contentedly.

He tries to apologize, but Conan and Collin can see the twinkle of glee in his eyes as he starts to cry from laughing, thrashing about and tossing his head around.

It’s after an eternity (read: five minutes) of his torture that he’s released, Collin and Conan wearing identical soft smirks.

Connor moves to sit up, but it turns out that Sumo padded over specifically for the purpose of laying across his torso. Connor wriggles once, then accepts the position, splayed out limply with a heaved semi-amused sigh.

Connor is barely able to see over Sumo’s massive form, but he manages. He flicks his eyes over the twins’ faces with. He smiles lightly.

“I personally think that you two are still very cute.”

Collin sputters, then scoffs, while Conan tries to hide his red cheeks by lifting his turtleneck higher. Connor can’t help the small giggle that escapes him.

Sumo turns his head to lick his cheek. Connor opens his mouth—

“Connor, I swear to god, if you lick the fucking dog again—“ Hank shouts.

Connor sighs defeatedly and instead just rubs his cheek against Sumo’s.

He hears the twins laugh and lets his lips curl up again.


	3. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this concept of everyone becoming androids isn’t getting fleshed out entirely, but it is more of a concept within this particular part. (That’s why I can’t fulfill the “happy harem” part yet. If it was the harem’s perspective, perhaps I could have given it a lighter tone.)
> 
> Also, I haven’t seen any of the movie versions of Hachiko, only read the story, and that’s how I’ll have Connor learn of the tale. Just for simplicity’s sake.

Connor holds Sumo closer, enveloping the confused canine as he weeps.

It’s odd to think that he would feel so connected to a story of a loyal and dedicated dog dutifully waiting for his owner.

Perhaps it’s because a part of him fears that he will be that dog.

Waiting for Hank and the twins to return, only to find that they don’t arrive home that day. Nor the day after, and not even the days succeeding that day. Waiting endlessly.

Patiently, with an, “I’m sure they’ll be here tomorrow.” Watching the door. Listening for a car only to be disappointed when it passes by the house instead of pulling into the driveway.

Not wanting to leave in case the moment he exits, they return and find out that he didn’t wait for them like he was supposed to.

Connor can understand that it’s an unlikely circumstance. He’d be informed if they wouldn’t come home. Whether it’s simply due to an inconvenience or due to…

Connor thinks about things often. Things that hurt. One of those things that hurt is his awareness of time. Every day, he observes Hank’s face, watching for any new wrinkles developing. Watching him grow older with every swig of an alcoholic beverage. Watching a part of him wither away as he stares longingly into a photo Connor has never actually brought himself to look at.

Another thing that hurts is knowledge. He knows that everyone will die. All of the humans around him will perish while he remains constant. Constantly and perpetually young. He will never age, but everyone else will. He’ll watch them all slowly leave and then slowly die out.

He’s…considered an idea. A horribly selfish idea. He’s thought about asking Mr. Kamski for assistance. Perhaps, since Kamski was able to create him from scratch, he’d be able to recreate the others as androids. He could copy the memories they have and change them into proper data to input into androids that would look exactly like them.

Connor knows it’s wrong. He knows, but… No, that would be inconsiderate to his friends. What age would Alice be? And Hank? And Carl? Would he damn Alice to an eternity of being too old for her body? Would he bring Hank and Carl back to the bodies of their prime and have them suffer the same way? What about Kamski and Chloe? Could Kamski make himself a vessel and transfer himself into it? Would he need assistance?

Connor knows a simpler solution, of course. The question would always be about when he would implement said solution. After Carl or Sumo die? Or after Hank dies? Should he wait until one of his younger friends dies? Gavin? The twins? Markus? North, Josh, Simon, Daniel? Ralph, Rupert, any or all of the Jerrys? Luther and Kara? Alice?

The people he knows are alive right now, but they won’t be, someday. When they die, he knows they will take a piece of Connor with them.

Connor will die alongside them, his world dismantled bit by bit until nothing remains.

He will not die waiting. He will wait to die.

-

Connor cries into Sumo’s fur until he hears a car pull up. He dries his tears, for now. He can cry later. When the darkness of the house is his only company, he will sob silently amidst an orchestra of soft snores.

For now, he’ll welcome his family home.

And he’ll repeat the greeting until there’s no one to say it to, anymore.


	4. Beach Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: hey, if you're still doing drabbles and minifics, i would love to see what a day at the beach would hold for the harem!
> 
> Ah, yes, Every harem anime has a beach episode, how could I have forgotten to add that??

Kamski and Chloe don’t really have time to join the group for a trip to the beach, to Connor and Chloe’s disappointment. Kamski hands Connor a package and tells him to install the update that sits in his peripherals on the way there.

Connor does so, unsure of what the surprises… entail.

It’s around Thanksgiving, so everybody’s got a short break and nothing to do. Someone proposed a group trip to the beach and they’re now packed into a small bus and ready to party.

Connor stays in rest mode to preserve battery for most of the ride, leaning against a flustered Gavin, who’s initial protests are negated by the way he wraps an arm around Connor to help him snuggle closer and keep him from being jostled by the vehicle’s turns and going over bumps.

Conan glares coldly at him from the opposite seat, Collin sulkily staring out the window with a scowl. Everyone else is chatting amongst themselves, though everyone throws a glance in Connor’s direction at least once.

By the time they’ve arrived, it’s close to noon, as they’d left early.

Everyone gets out and they start putting their stuff out. Hank immediately collapses against a beach chair. Connor frets over him, afraid that he’s suffering under the heat, but Hank immediately reassured the android.

Once everything is set up, the group decided that they should go change into their swimsuits. When Connor starts to disrobe where he stands, everyone is clamoring to get him to stop.

“You can’t change out in public, Connor!” Daniel explains. Connor tilts his head confusedly.

“But I’m not human, so why does it matter?”

“It’s cuz you look human, you dumbass!” Hank shouts, trying to get the boys away from his unofficial son. He doesn’t like the blushes on their faces. “Go change in changing room, like a normal person!”

“Okay.” Connor says and walks off to do so.

There’s a collective sigh of relief before the group follows after Connor.

—

There’s a while of everyone swimming around, wondering where Connor went, before they spot him by a bunch of rocks, only his top half visible from behind the large protrusions.

As the group approaches him, they hear him muttering.

“I don’t quite understand why Mr. Kamski would gift me this.”

There’s a small mumble of something to do with calibrations before the group arrives on the opposite side of the rock he’s behind.

Conan is the first to approach. The group moves to be able to watch him and when they finally see Connor’s lower half, they gasp.

Connor immediately goes to stand, but he falls forward and falls into Conan’s arms. Despite the taller’s shock, his hold is firm.

“Ah, Conan, I apologize! I am not used to this addition, yet.”

And quite an addition it is. A long, faintly glowing tail extends from just under Connor’s tail bone, curling at the bottom to allow him to stand….for the most part. The tail has shifts of color that slowly ripple from one to another, Red, Yello-Orange, and Blue.

“Oh my God, he’s android Ariel.” Josh mumbles.

Connor quietly asks Conan to assist him over to the water, and Conan scoops his arm under where Connor’s knees used to be and across his back, lifting him into a bridal carry.

“You could have just supported me and let me hop over.”

“No.” And that was the end of that conversation.

Conan bends his knees a bit to allow Connor to be submerged, and Connor immediately attempts to swim. It takes a few tries, with Conan and the rest of the group attentively watching him, making sure he’d be okay. He gets the hang of it soon enough, and North jokes that she ought to get him a seashell bra.

“Actually, I think I may have one!! … No wait, I left that at home. Damn it!” The strawberry blonde snaps her fingers in a mildly upset manner.

Soon enough, the novelty of Connor’s appendage(?) fades and they all prepare for an activity they’d been anticipating: a volley ball match.

There’s a net set up in some waist-deep water, holographic tape used to mark the boundaries.

Connor chooses to sit the game out, wanting to join Alice and Kara in their leisurely swimming.

Alice grabs a tube and asks Connor take her out to an approaching wave, the two of them squished in the center of the tube as they speed towards the shore with the water. They let out cheers and repeat this a few times.

Meanwhile, the opposing teams stare each other down. On one side, there’s Luther, Markus, Ralph, Collin and Simon. On the other, there’s North, Gavin, Conan, Josh, Rupert, and the Jerrys. Luther is such a powerhouse that the five Jerrys barely make up for his skill, but it’s the closest they can get to balancing the teams. North still appears confident, though, sneering competitively.

Said female looks thoughtful, casting a look in the direction of Connor, before grinning. “Let’s make this interesting. I have an idea for a prize for the winning team. Nothing too crazy, I swear.”

“I somehow doubt that.” Josh mutters.

“I’ll answer the winning team’s questions about Connor, one per member. Any question, from his favorite color to his kinks. He’ll tell me anything I don’t already know with no questions, so it should be a worthwhile prize.”

An interest sparks in their eyes. North’s expression is almost wicked. She takes their sudden focus and repositioning to be answer enough, and the game commences.

They are in a close match, intensity making the air almost feel thicker around them as they all play with frightening determination.

But their concentration is broken by a shout from Alice.

“Let go of him!”

They turn to the source, and immediately they freeze. Connor is being held up by his wrist, a few males surrounding him.

The harem + North’s expressions darken, making their way towards the commotion.

The conversation becomes clearer as they approach.

“What’s a pretty little bot like you doing over here?” one man asks with a leer. “Too fuckable to be a caretaker. Wonder where I can buy one.” says another, chuckling. “We should run a free trial, see if it’s worth the money.” one of them licks their lips, and that’s the cue for a few of the more physically inclined of the group to speed up.

Connor looks like he wants to fend off the men, but it seems his tail is proving too much of an inconvenience for him to be able to fight properly.

“What are you doing? Leave him alone!” Markus shouts, fists balled.

Conan and Collin flank him, both snarling.

“Him? C’mon, look at this LED. This thing’s just a glorified blow-up doll.”

Kara wants to intervene and protest their claims, but she’s too busy trying to keep Alice out of the way, covering her child’s ears.

Luther stalks up from the rear of the group. “Enough.”

The men immediately blanch, looking slightly intimidated.

“W-We don’t know what you’re getting so pissed about!” One of the men exclaim, knees buckling slightly.

The other two back up a bit, dragging Connor back with them slightly, who wriggles a bit in an attempt to escape their grip. One of them step on his tail and he cringes, flinching full-bodily. One of his sensors gains minor damage, his body attempting to jerk away from source of harm.

They are all at a standstill, Connor’s struggles renewed, when one of the cowards let out a shout.

“What the fuck, why do you have a knife?!” he screeches, turning on his heel to face Ralph, who has a pocket knife in his hand.

“Ralph suggests that you leave Connor alone.”

“What is your problem?!” The man holding Connor shoves Connor’s arm away from himself, releasing him so he can back away with his buddies. Connor, unwittingly relying on the man’s grasp for support, falls forward. Connor finds himself in Gavin’s arms.

“You aight, Tin-Tin?”

Connor can’t help his smile at the nickname. “Yes. Thank you, Gavin.”

Gavin gives a lazy half-grin in return, and after a moment, they both turn their heads back to the men.

Said men cower as Connor’s friends glare at them. One of them turns, and the other two follow, the three of them running away with their tails between their legs.

The day from then is spent with Connor, who removes his tail as soon as he can, constantly accompanied by his friends and Alice, who stubbornly clings to his waist and glowers at any strangers that come within a five foot radius of him. The two of them are spoiled with sweets and various treats by the others.

Connor eventually ends up laying with Alice, Hank, and Sumo under the umbrella, entering sleep mode to recuperate his lost energy from installing the upgrade for his tail and from the situation earlier on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it as cliche as possible. I think I succeeded.


	5. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Connor gets shown off at show & tell by Alice and the harem has to deal with a mob of children protecting Connor

“Hello! My name is Connor!” He says, looking upon the class of children staring at him with curiosity and intrigue.

“Are you an android, mister??” asks one child.

“I am.” Connor gave an indulgent smile.

“Wow, that’s so cool! Can you do any tricks?” another kid asks eagerly.

Connor’s LED goes to yellow as he thinks of one of his less dangerous tricks, since assembling and disassembling a gun in front of children in a school was asking for problems.  
He reaches into his pocket, ignoring the whispers, and pulls out his coin.

He weaves it through his fingers fluidly, then tosses it, twirling, from his fingertips, ending his show by flicking it between in his hands.

The kids’ “ooh”s and “aahhh”s sound throughout the room, applause and awed expressions coming from every child.  
Alice looks pleased, until a horde of her classmates stand from their seats and gather around Connor.

Connor is a bit overwhelmed by the flock of little humans surrounding him at first, but after the initial surprise wears off, he’s smiling kindly and escorting them all to their seats, listening to their praise and answering with gratitude.

The teacher is very pleased when her usually rather unruly class acts very tame and well behaved.

“Connor, would you like to accompany us on a field trip this coming Wednesday? It’s nowhere far, just to the park to view a performance.”

Alice beams and jumps excitedly, clutching Connor’s hand. “Connor, that would be amazing! Can you, can you?”

Connor looks at nothing for a moment, LED spinning yellow, before he blinks and looks back down with a smile.

“It would be my pleasure.”  
-  
Wednesday comes and the children all fight over the seat next to Connor in the bus, though Connor is quick to calm them.

“I’ll sit next to Mrs. Traci; I wouldn’t want her to be all alone.”

The kids all whine the slightest bit, but they all sit as close as they can manage. Alice is unsurprisingly the nearest to Connor.

“There’s another class that’s going to be with us, but they’ll meet us over there.” Mrs. Traci says. “My wife teaches it.” There’s a hint of pride in her voice.

“Doesn’t it get confusing to have two teachers in one school called ‘Mrs. Traci’?” Connor inquires.

“She has her students call her Mrs. Tracer, since she looks a lot like the character from Overwatch. It’s an old game, but she has a few posters in the inside of her classroom cupboards.”

“She sounds lovely.”

Mrs. Traci sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes. “She is.”

They continue to converse for the entirety of the bus ride, helping the children off once they arrive at the park.

“Have you guys been waiting long?” Mrs. Traci asks, standing so her arm brushes gently against the woman that Connor assumes she’s married to.

“No, only a couple of minutes. The kids have been restless wondering about the guest that your students have been so enamored with. Is that him?” The brown haired woman turns her eyes to Connor with a polite smile and raised eyebrow.

“My name is Connor. It’s nice to meet you; Mrs. Traci has told me a lot about you.”

“Man, he’s so formal. It’s almost cute.” She catches sight of the LED on his temple and her expression is of mild surprise. She doesn’t comment on it, however.

“Speaking of formality, Connor, you can call us by our first names. I’m Wanda,” says Mrs. Traci, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear. She motions her hand towards her wife. “and she’s Maxine.”

“Wanda, you know I prefer Max.” The brunet complains. Wanda smiles teasingly, sticking her tongue out.

The children, who sit together in a large group in front of the stage, take notice of Connor and their teachers’ approach, each individual urging him to sit with them.

Connor smiles indulgently and sits in the middle of the group, the children clamoring around (and some on top of) him, Alice in his lap.

It’s a pleasant surprise when Connor finds Jericho coming out onto stage. The crowd cheers, and Connor begins to notice that a bunch of his friends are there.  
(More like all of them.)

The mini-concert is enjoyable for everyone, most of the audience singing along to Jericho’s tunes. The children’s participation is most noticeable, and the band can’t keep the grins on their faces from softening. It’s then that Markus catches sight of Connor.

His heart stutters in his chest, and he stares adoringly at Connor, who catches his eyes and gives a small wave.

And then his gaze flickers down to Alice, the girl sitting in the lap of the object of his affections. She’s glaring, expression dark. She points at him and whispers to a few of the students around her, careful not to let Connor notice. Markus does his best to keep singing, but suddenly he sees a few students shift closer to Connor, almost protectively.

He feels a bit petulant at the fact that Alice is so expressly against him being near Connor, as Josh, Daniel, and Simon also clearly share his appreciation of the android.

Unless…Alice considered him enough of a threat that she feels she HAS to protect Connor. The thought sends a shot of satisfaction into him, and his voice doesn’t waver in the slightest as he delivers another lyric, a smug smirk sent Alice’s way as her frown deepens.

It seems that the rest of Connor’s admirers take notice of the tall android chatting amicably with a bunch of attentively listening children, as a few of them attempt to approach once the performance is over.

Two of the Jerrys, Gerome and Jeremy, come to say ‘Hello’, but when Connor goes to reply, he’s immediately cut off by a child trying to get his attention. He throws an apologetic look to them, but doesn’t get to talk to them afterwards.

This cycle repeats with any and all others.

Josh, Markus, and Simon come up with Daniel at the rear, North occupied with talking to the Tracis, greeting the group politely. The children do as they did before, but they let Connor at least say hello to Daniel, before completely overtaking the Android’s attention.

“Oh god,” Markus says once they’ve moved away, Josh with a hand on his shoulder and Daniel petting Simon’s hair consolingly. “It’s like an army of Alices.”

Suddenly Simon is smacking all of their arms with one hand and flailing the other. “Look, look!!” He instructs, pointing at the students. “They’re putting a fucking flower crown on him!!”

“Oh no that’s really fucking cute.” Markus blurts, eyes wide. They look suspiciously wet. He tries to memorize the scene so he can recreate the image in either his sketchbook or a full painting.

“Why am I feeling so much gayer than usual right now.” Daniel mumbles, pulling out his notebook and pen to write down love poems and song lyrics to contain his emotional response.

“It’s like that one picture on Instagram all over again.” Josh shakes his head, a pained expression on his face. He pulls out his phone to take a few photos.

Connor laughs at something a child says, a warm gleam in his eyes.

Simon collapses to the floor, on his hands and knees like he’d been punched in the gut by Connor’s cuteness.

“Guys, I don’t think… I’ll last…”

Markus, ever as dramatic as the blond, kneels beside him, grabbing his hand. “No, Simon…!”

“I’m sorry Markus,” he wheezes, “My Gay Level has risen to extreme levels. I won’t survive this one.”

Daniel joins them on the floor, having written as much as he could in his notebook but still finding the right words to describe just how beautiful Connor is.

Simon smiles up at Daniel. “I’ll have to leave before you, brother…. Make sure you use a Ouija Board to talk with me every once in a while.”

He looks back over to Connor, who tilts his head slightly when talking with a little girl, and coughs.

“Josh…” he calls, and Josh rolls his eyes and sits next to him.

“You want me to give you some medication for heartburn or something?”

“No…” Simon responds immediately, still faking a wheeze.

Josh lifts his chin and stares down his nose at Simon. “Then perish.”

Just as Simon is about to fake die, Markus lets out an affronted gasp.

Daniel turns to look int he direction he faces, and his reaction is similar.

Simon and Josh make eye contact and then stand up.

It turns out the students allowed three people into their huddle around Connor. North, Ralph, and Rupert converse with the many kids and the cute android, the two older males blushing slightly when Connor giggles at them. The Tracis stand at the sidelines.

Alice catches the group looking at them and her expression is that of the cat that caught the canary. She turns her attention back to Connor, satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jericho: Betrayed ∇]
> 
> Hey! Tracis! Betcha didn’t expect THEM! ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> Also, guess who’s never played Overwatch but has heard of characters? (Did I correctly associate the name with Tracer with the short haired brunette lady?)


	6. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Angst of Conner being fucked up emotionally by a virus

 

His systems are considered too advanced to be susceptible to viruses, so he doesn’t even get a warning or notification or anything.

Hank is talking with him about one of the victims in a recent case, tone grave as he explained the bruising on their inner thighs.

Connor is about to respond, when all of a sudden, he starts laughing. He can’t stop laughing. Hank is looking at him with mild disgust, but also a hefty amount of concern. Connor is laughing like this is the funniest thing he’s ever heard. He’s crying from laughing, doubled over, almost falling. He doesn’t want to laugh.

It’s after a few uncomfortable minutes of Hank trying to get him to stop that he finally finds himself able to do so. His chest is heaving and tear trails mark his cheeks. Hank sits him down, worry swimming in his ocean eyes.

“What the fuck was that, Connor?” Despite the harsh wording, his tone is gentle.

“I… I don’t know…” he says, more to himself. He looks up, expression anxious as he meets Hank’s eyes. “I don’t know…” he repeats.

He thinks it’s an isolated incident, that an error occurred amongst his various programs. He is wrong.

He starts bawling instead of getting angry when Conan and Collin get into a fight in the kitchen. He shouts in rage instead of murmuring words of comfort when Sumo and Cheese are hiding under the bed during a storm.

He decides to go to Kamski to get himself fixed after an instance in which everything he’s ever felt hit him in a rush while he was in the interrogation room, about to leave after a suspect had been taken to his cell.

He collapsed on the floor in agony, screaming and giggling and sobbing. Rocking back and forth, then kicking his feet, then slamming his fists against the floor. His hands are now stained blue and have cracks running across the exposed porcelain-white plastic.

He trembles, hoping that nobody talks to him as Hank drives him to his creator’s home.

The only feeling that he can confirm as his own in this moment is fear.


	7. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A throwaway line from my first smutfic was "but his thoughts could probably make a priest try to drown him in holy water...again." and that caught some anons' attention, so I gave MHAU Markus a backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently some people used to think that heterochromia came about from one of a baby’s eyes being switched with a witch’s?? Also that it’s a sign of demons or something. It was a long time ago, but hey, if there are actually people who think the world is flat, then I’m sure that there are fools who’d think along similar lines as the people in this tale. Not that that’s a good thing, since, y’know, Markus almost gets drowned in holy water.
> 
> •

 

It was before Markus had been adopted by Carl. Back when he lived in a poor, uneducated, rather isolated place.

He was a child born to uneducated but overly religious folk, the type who practically lived in the church, and could only properly read and understand the Bible.

His parents didn’t like the idea of bringing a baby into the church in the beginning, since they were worried he’d start wailing in the midst of a song and disrupt the others.

It was a bit after he turned four that he went with them to church for the first and last time.

The priest greeted them as usual, then took notice of the quiet little boy standing behind his mother’s leg, looking down to the floor.

The priest grinned and kneeled, greeting the child kindly. His grin fell when Markus looked up, mismatched eyes meeting his own.

He stood up in alarm, grabbing the child’s wrist firmly. He announced loudly to the room that a witch had infiltrated their holy grounds using a little boy as its vessel.

Gasps rang out in the room as everyone stared Markus fearfully. Markus cried out in pain when the priest yanked him towards a basin of holy water, pulling open the hinged lid with urgency.

The priest proclaimed that he would purify Markus’ body, cleanse his body and spirit to rid him of the witch.

He recited prayers under his breath as he moved a hand to the back of Markus’ head, forcing him face first into the water.

Markus struggled, hands searching wildly for the rim of the basin to try and push himself out of the water.

His throat, nose, and lungs burned as water begin filling them, legs thrashing, Markus’ hands desperately reaching up to the priest’s before he clawed and scratched.

The priest cried out, withdrawing his bleeding hands while Markus scrambled away from the basin, coughing and sputtering. The priest snarled at him, hurling accusations of devilry lying even further within Markus, in his soul.

Markus’ parents, afraid to be cast out for birthing a demonic vessel, quickly threw out a lie of Markus not being their actual child, hastily saying that they found him on their doorstep.

Markus’ heart was pounding in his ears as his body finally let him start breathing, chest heaving. Adrenaline pumped through him as he fled the church, shouts of hatred and fear left behind him.


	8. The Church (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: After the church thing, did Markus' parents try to find him? If they found him, what did he do?

They never looked for him.  
They believed every word the priest said.  
Not long after Markus left, their house was found to be burned down with them inside.  
There was a note left nearby that simply read “WITCH”

When Markus watched the news and found out about it, he curled up in Carl’s lap and cried himself to sleep. It was his fault that his parents died.

 

Leo actually found him a few hours later, about to put a knife in his blue eye. He smacked it out of his hands, getting a cut on his hand in the process as he kept the runaway from hurting himself.  
Markus broke down in Leo’s arms and Leo was so lost on what to do from there.  
Carl came downstairs and Leo explained what happened and Carl put Markus into therapy after they consoled him and set him to bed.

Years later, on his parents’ death anniversary, Markus asked Carl if he could set up graves for them without their bodies, and Carl said he would get it arranged.  
Markus put flowers on their gravestones as soon as he could.  
They were yellow carnations and anemones.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •  
> A looong time later, Markus met Luther through Kara and found out that they’re related. Yay, backstory!  
> (Also, If his parents were alive to have found Markus at this point in his life, they’d avoid him out of fear and try to deny his existence.)


	9. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Sad: Just like a whole week of the Harem accidentally ruining something Conor was working on. At like the end of the week he kinda breaks down . Mostly Human AU.
> 
> Warning: Connor having a badly-written emotional breakdown.

Connor finds an escape in writing fiction.

It’s an outlet for all of the emotions he doesn’t understand, all of the feelings he can’t articulate being expressed through character interaction and development. He puts a lot of thought into creating his characters and fleshing out their personalities.

The only problem is that he can’t focus on writing, nowadays.

His friends are constantly coming to the house, and while he would normally be elated by the fact that people care about him and want to spend time with him, he can’t help but grow a bit frustrated.

Every time he sits down to write, someone is either knocking at the door or calling him to a case. By the time he’s back at his notebook, pencil in hand, he finds himself struggling with words and unable to form even a single sentence onto the page.  
  
His feelings, without a means of escape from within him, are starting to build up. He keeps up a smile and politeness with his friends, doing his best to keep calm and be a good host, but his pent up emotions are starting to make his mind a hectic place. He can’t help but feel irritated, then feel angry at himself for being irritated with people who care. It’s a downwards spiral into self-loathing thoughts, depressing and dangerous.

By the end of the week, his stress levels are in the mid-90s.

Connor sits at his desk, desperate to get words on the paper, but his pencil’s tip remains still against the whiteness of the page, slowly digging in.

He bites his lip, hard enough to draw some Thirium, which dribbles down his chin and creates a splotch of blue as it drops.

His hand trembles as he squeezes the pencil, until the writing utensil snaps. His frustration sweeps him off his feet like a tidal wave, and he’s drowning as his emotions crash into him and slam him against the shore.

He moves to stand from his seat, but falls along the way. He claws his hands into his hair, curling up on the floor as his breathing picks up, chest heaving. Connor sobs but the tears don’t escape his eyes until he digs a palm into one of them. He shudders and tries desperately to calm himself but it’s no use. Every time he thinks he’s about to calm down, his Thirium pump stutters and his fans speed up, trying to cool down his suddenly overheating body.

He cries and whimpers and hyperventilates until his body forces him into sleep mode.


	10. ConNorth Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you do more of Connor's and North's gay friendship? You don't have to, but thanks anyway!

“Connor, my dude, you are the best.”

“What makes you say that?” Connor tilts his head, looking down at the woman pulling his wrist towards a horde of women.

“You’re like, a babe magnet.” She says, stopping just outside of the group, then turning around to face him. “You remember what to say, right?”

“I have logs of our previous conversation, North.” She looks into his eyes pointedly. He sighs, smiling lightly. “Yes, I do.”

“Then do me proud!” The strawberry blonde shoves him into the group, and he makes it look like he stumbled on his own. North walks a ways away and makes it look like she’s searching for someone, not looking back towards him and the group of girls.

He raises his shoulders a little to appear a bit more awkward and shy, smiling sheepishly as he taps a girl on the shoulder.

“Excuse me,” he says, moving his gaze around to enhance his ‘cute nervousness’, “I was wondering if you could help me find my friend? I seem to have lost her in the crowd.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, hun,” the girl, a blonde, coos and looks to her friends, who have paused their conversation to observe their interaction. “Yeah, we can help you find her. What’s she look like?”

Connor describes North in the most appealing and honest way he can, talking about what she looks like, but tacking on little anecdotes to make the girls more curious about her. He also makes sure to imply that she likes females within said anecdotes. Connor’s system takes note of their expressions and body language and can already calculate that their likelihood of taking an interest in North has reached 57%.

The girls look around the room once he’s done, and he joins them, making sure to look in a different direction than where North actually is.

“Is that her?” One of the friends, a tan woman with a lovely Afro and hoop earrings, grasps his sleeve and points towards North, who is talking with a bunch of really attractive males and looking around with well-acted worry.

Connor nods with a fake relieved smile and the five girls all escort him to her.

North looks behind her when one of the men says something to her, and Connor immediately rushes into her arms to play up their reunion. He spins her around a little and then bends over a bit to move his hug to around her shoulders, purposefully making sure that each of their respective groups of interest can also garner an interest in their physical appearances, as well.

He and North question each other about the people they were talking with.

“I was asking these guys if they could help me look for you.” North says, pointing at them with a thumb.

“I was asking them for the same thing.” He says, looking back at the girls gratefully.

North goes over to thank the girls, and Connor does the same with the boys trying and failing to be discreet as they check him out. He hears the girls complimenting North’s clothes, and then he looks to one of the guys’ shirts. His eyes light up as he recognizes the image on it.

“Oh, you watch Bryan Blaire?!” He asks excitedly, stepping closer to get a better look at the shirt. “I stayed up all of last night rewatching his playthrough of The Resident Evil Within 3!”

The guy and his friends respond and the conversation continues from there. He sees North typing the girls’ numbers into her phone and a minute later, he has a text appearing in his vision.

‘Ur gettin a gud dicking down 2nite.’

Connor flushes and casts her a look. One of the guys asks if he’s okay, since he’s blushing (thankfully, he can change the color of his blush to red, now; Elijah’s constant system updates are a godsend), so he takes the opportunity to seduce.

“Well, I am a little hot right now.” He says, tugging at his collar as if to help cool down. He has to keep himself from smirking at the way their eyes dip down to his collarbone, instead going for a small pout.

He and North make a good team, he thinks, as he collects their numbers at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a discord for my blog and this AU, join if you're interested!  
> https://discord.gg/mbpHss7


End file.
